Thor, The Dark World: Alternate Ending
by Loki-Trickster21
Summary: What would have happened if Thor had kissed Loki right before he died and returned him back to life? This is an alternate ending for the movie "Thor: The Dark World". Rated M for later chapters.


**Hello everyone! I am back with another story after seeing Thor: The Dark World in theaters. It was an amazing movie! And my mind instantly lighted up because... THORKI! Of course! LOL So I was doing a roleplay with my friend and thought... why not turn this into a fanfic that everyone would enjoy to read? And so I have returned with this! A "Thor: The Dark World" Alternate Ending. The original movie was incredible, don't get me wrong. I just wanted to write what could possibly had happened if it had been Thorki instead. And just in case, the events on this story will not exactly happen like in the movie. There will be some parts, mostly the beginning, that are similar as in the original movie. But later on as it keeps going it will have an interesting plot twist. So sit back, relax, and read. Hope you like it! ;)**

* * *

**Thor, The Dark World: Alternate Ending**

**Chapter 1: The War**

Loki spun around, his raven locks flying around him like the wind, as he jammed his knife into one of the last elves standing near him. There was a crunch of bone, the stuttering of last breaths, then it was down. As he turned he saw Thor being pummeled by Kurse. That fool, why would he take him on alone?

He started to look for something. His eyes searching the floor until he saw it. A spear, belonging to one of the elves he just killed. In the blink of an eye, he had take it in hand and hollered towards his brother.

Thor was being thrown as a doll and brutally beaten by Kurse. He tried to summon his Mjolnir, but cried out in pain as the monster cut off his hand. Loki froze for a moment at the sight, wincing.

"LOKI!" Thor called for his help, holding his arm and closing his eyes tightly in pain, waiting for the final blow. But it never came, and as he opened his eyes he saw the creature standing up from a pile of rocks as Loki ran towards him, kneeling in front of his brother. "Don't say a word and let me heal this first." He took the thunder god's arm and used his magic to make him grew his hand back. Once it was done, he stood and turned back to the monster.

"Let's finish this." Slowly he approached Kurse, staring him in the eye, waiting for him to make a movement. When the giant doesn't, he strikes towards him and sticks the spear right through the creature's middle.

Meanwhile, Thor, with his Mjolnir in hand once again, took care of two more dark elves that came running towards him. But a worse sight was waiting for him when he turned to see Loki. The creature grabbed the mischief god by the shoulders before he could step back, pulling him in before he died and spearing him as well.

Loki's eyes widened in a sign of pain and he gasped sharply, looking down at the spear and then back up at the monster before he was thrown onto the ground.

"LOKI! NO!" Thor cried out, running to him as Loki held his stomach, trying to breathe. "No, no, no no no no no, Loki, please…" The thunder god dropped to his knees beside him, his eyes watering immensely. "Loki, please…" He placed his big hands on each side of his brother's face. "Loki, look at me… stay with me, now, please, don't close your eyes…"

"T-Thor…" The trickster's eyes searched for his brother. Everything was becoming blurry and he coughed a little.

"No, Loki, please, you need to stay with me… come on, you got it, just stay…" Thor looked up and around, searching for any help. "Gods, please…" There was no one on sight. "You have to, you can't die… no, not now…"

Then the god of mischief muttered something that Thor never thought to hear again. "I-I'm so… sorry, b-brother…" He coughed again, his face becoming paler than how it normally was and his eyes threatening to close.

"No…" His brother's words broke him, and he began to cry, forgetting about having to be tough. "Loki, please…" He tucked his brother's raven hair behind his ears, keeping his hands on the sides of his face and neck. "Please, don't… stay, keep your eyes on me…"

"N-No, it's okay…" Said the god of mischief in a raspy voice, lifting a hand shakily to place it over Thor's own. "I-It.. was.. m-meant t-to happen…" His voice had become barely a whisper by now.

Thor raised his voice, anger and sadness mixed together. His brother couldn't give up so easily. Not now. "No, no it wasn't! You have to live! You're to be king!"

Loki managed to snort. "T-That.. was.. always.. y-your d-destiny…"

"No! It's yours!" Insisted Thor.

"T-Thor… it's.." He coughed again. "fine.. y-you will.. be k-king.. as O-Odin always w-wanted…"

"BUT AS I HADN'T! I WANTED YOU BY MY SIDE! I WANTED YOU AS… as my…" Thor shook his head and cried again, wiping his face with the back of his hand.

"T-Thor… f-forgive me… b-brother…" Loki looked up at him, his eyes watered. "I… l-love…" His sentence could not be finished as his eyes finally closed completely and his hand fell down to the side.

Thor cried out, pressing his forehead against Loki's. "I FORGIVE YOU! I FORGIVE YOU, LOKI! The thunder god sniffled and stared at his brother, holding his face still. He leaned down and pressed his lips firmly against Loki's own in a kiss. "I love you too, Loki… come back… brother, please…"

The trickster's body remained still for a few minutes. His eyes were still closed. But surprisingly his skin seemed to be regaining a little color.

Thor's eyes opened and he stared at him, noticing this. "Loki..? Loki, are you there?"

He noticed how Loki's eyelids started to move a little bit as he spoke, but his body remained still. Thor couldn't help but smile softly, rubbing his hand up the side of his brother's face, trying to warm up his skin and pushing his hair back as he sat up a bit, holding him close. "Loki, please… come on, can you hear me? You there? Brother..?

Loki's eyebrows furrowed slightly and his eyes slowly started to open as he coughed a little. "T-Thor…"

Thor grinned immensely, laughing and patting the side of his neck. "Loki! Oh gods!" He stared down with happiness at his brother, who had just woken up from the dead.

"T-Thor…" He blinked slowly. "d-do that again…"

"Do what? What is it? Anything, Loki, I'll do anything…"

"K-Kiss me…"

Thor smiled at his brother's words and closed his eyes, pressing his lips passionately against Loki's in another kiss. He felt Loki kissing back a little, lifting an arm up slowly to wrap around his neck.

Tears of joy started to well up in his eyes and he kissed Loki back harder, moving down closer to him. He was alive! Loki was alive!

His brother smiled against his lips and muttered out a quiet "Thank you…" over and over.

Thor laughed and continued to cry out of pure joy, sitting his brother up and hugging him tightly. "Gods… I'm so glad you're back…" Loki buried his face in his broad chest, tears running silently down his cheeks.

They stayed like that for long minutes, embracing each other as if they had not seen in years. Thor didn't want to let go of Loki. He almost lost him and suddenly he had returned.

The trickster pressed his face to his brother's neck. "Thor… I love you… I wasn't going to leave you that easily." He said, as if giving an answer to his brother's thoughts.

Thor nodded, tangling his fingers in his brother's hair. "I love you, too. And I want you to know that I always will." He slowly let go of Loki when he felt him pull back to look at him.

"What you said… t-that you wanted to rule with me… is that true?"

"Absolutely." Thor nodded again.

"B-But why..? Why would you want me to rule with you..?"

Thor searched for his eyes, staring into them. "Because you're worthy. More than I. And if you can't be king, then damnit, when I am I'll make sure you're mine. /My/ king. And we'll rule together."

Loki stared back into cerulean eyes, not able to believe what he was hearing. "R-Really? You want me that much?"

"Yes, Loki. I do." The thunder god nodded again, wiping his cheeks with the back of his hand. "And I was never able to say it. But now I can." He sniffled. "And I'm sorry if you hate me even more because of it, but it's the truth and I'm sick of hiding it."

He turned his face away but was surprised when he felt Loki's gentle hands on both his cheeks, making him look at him. A soft smile on his thin lips. "Thor… I have been wanting you to say that since… you have no idea."

His face illuminated at his brother's confession and he leaned in, kissing him deeply and slowly. They both smiled against the lips of the other. Like two teenagers who just confessed their love and were sharing their first kiss.

It was all honey and sugar until Loki realized something. "Thor, what will Odin say? He will not allow what you want to do."

"Yes, he will." Said Thor instantly. "Damnit, if it's the last thing I do.." He said as he kissed him again, but Loki quickly pulled away.

"Don't say that. I wouldn't want you to give up ruling just because I cannot rule with you."

"I wouldn't want to rule if you weren't with me." Thor kept insisting. Loki blinked slowly, staring at the ground. "But you have to."

"I don't have to." The elder said stubbornly.

"Yes, you do." They looked like two little kids fighting over who had to do the dishes.

"I don't have to do a damn thing. I'll do what I want to do. It's my life. And I want you to be a part of it."

"Okay, okay. Calm down." Loki reached forward with his hand to stroke his brother's cheek. "It's okay. It's alright."

Thor sighed, pressing their foreheads together. "I'm sorry."

Loki gave a soft smile and tried to stand up slowly. "D-Did we defeat them?"

Thor nodded, standing as well and putting an arm around Loki's waist for support. "We did."

The god of mischief gave a sigh of relieve, holding onto his brother. "Good… that's good…"

* * *

**So, here ends the first chapter. Tell me what you think of it. If you like the story so far or if I should fix something. Your reviews make me happy and inspire me to continue. Will try to update soon and bring you guys chapter 2. And don't worry, hopefully later chapters will be happier. I just needed to write this so no one would get lost and can keep up with it. I decided to begin from this part of the movie since here it's when it'll get interesting. Thought I should clarify that. Well, I'm out now. Until next chapter! Love ya! **


End file.
